heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-11-29. Chats: How about making them weekly instead of monthly?, by Lilchamor
Lilchamor, 29/11/2006 10:26 PM :Okay, I don't know if I should post this in a new thread, but I thought that it would be more likely for people to read this if I did. As a few of you know, the chat on last Saturday lasted well over 24 hours. This implies that people either didn't want to leave or were arriving at times that were more convenient for them. However, last Saturday we didn't have a real topic and basically spent the time talking about things both Hey Arnold related and non-related things as well. So, I had an idea: instead of making people wait a month, why not set up sort of a n "unofficial" chat every weekend? That way members could just spend their time getting to know each other and talk about whatever they wanted. Then, on the last weekend of every month, we could have an "official" chat with an actual topic pertaining to HA! So, what do you guys think? Good idea? Bad? I guess if you think it's a good idea you just show up, right? :) : ---- GräfinZahl, 29/11/2006 10:29 PM :To me it looks like it has turned into a daily chat as five people are chatting again right now. :) ---- Ruth, 29/11/2006 11:12 PM :Sorry, y'all...I forgot about the 25th because of the holidays. :( A weekly chat would be cool. I wish I could do daily chats like we used to a long time ago, but I have a lot more to do, these days. Still, I'll try to pop in from time to time if I know that others are there. And as far as a topic goes, I wouldn't worry. A few years ago, we didn't really have "topics". We just talked about everything, and as you mentioned, we got to know each other better. That's how a lot of us "old-timers" developed long-lasting friendships. :D ---- unluckystunt, 29/11/2006 11:22 PM :Yeah, it's starting to become a daily chat now. Scheduling chat times is still good for bring everyone together at once, but I'm used to chats being a "pop in whenever you want and see who else is around" sort of deal. Kim ---- MissKissTriss, 10/12/2006 11:08 AM :Today I had time to see, what is Arnoldæs Room all about, and I saw a chat here too and every month is one chat. So I donæt know I really havenæt yet chat with people about "Hey Arnold!" but Iæd like to. Before I knew about this sort of tradition from fans, I actually made myself a chat room in deviantart.com... Only I donæt know, how to make get them there, but your idea is good...I guess ---- Flank17, 13/12/2006 3:32 AM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Hurricos, 01/03/2007 11:24 PM :Okay how about another scheduled chat, Stephen? That'll liven things up a bit aound here more. I'm finally off my computer ban! w00t! Things haven been a bit too 'Lackadaisy' around here ;). A slice of cherry pie to whoever gets what I'm 'hinting' to. (google if you must). Decisions, decisions, decisions, pick a chat day already! Or I will absoballylutely go crazy with boredom here on the internet with nothing to do. (You can tell we must really need this chat if the internet dosen't spark our intrenst anymore.) :Later 'cats' and 'kittens'! (There I go, 'hinting' again! *rolls eyes innocently*) :Hurricos.EXE logging out! ---- Manolo, 02/03/2007 12:21 PM :Hi guys! :Hey, could you tell me the date of the next chat? I wish to be there, but I have been working the last saturdays, I hope I can chat with you even in the night! :Thank you :Manolo ---- Cool, 03/03/2007 9:59 PM :The last chat in February came and went without a sound. I think the chats lost their steem, maybe perhaps before they even got really started. We need another Craig chat to get things alive again. :The next "get together", altough you can pop in anytime, will be March 31st. :Stephen ---- saathee1, 04/03/2007 4:27 AM : ---- GräfinZahl, 05/03/2007 4:02 AM :>We need another Craig chat to get things alive again. I totally agree with that. Maybe this time you can get Jim Lang to come and chat with us. :)